In underground mining, shearer mining machines are commonly used. The shearer mining machine includes a generally rectangular box chassis and a pair of arms. Each of the arms is pivotally coupled to opposite ends of the chassis and supports a rotatable cutting drum. The rotatable cutting drums are equipped with teeth and remove material from a mining face. The shearer mining machine is mounted on an armored face conveyor for movement in a lateral direction substantially parallel to the mining face.
The chassis of the shearer mining machine typically includes three modules that are serially coupled. The middle module includes an electrical controller, and is abutted by side modules that house a tramming motor and geartrain for the shearer and other components such as hydraulic pumps, motors, control valves, and water piping. The three modules can be joined together at an inside of the chassis modules, by welding, bolting, or both.